Cuando el cielo era naranja
by MaiHearts
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica infeliz que quería saltar el borde para acabar con todo su dolor y de un chico en la azotea que haría de todo para verla feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando el cielo era naranja.**

Hola!:D He regresado *se pone gafas oscuras en actitud bad ass*. Lamentablemente, no con ninguna continuación para ninguna de mis otras historias (miles y miles de perdones), peeeeeeeeeeeeero, les traigo esta nueva historia que creo que lleva un año en mi computadora y la verdad es que cuando la estaba escribiendo, yo estaba muy emocionada por publicarla. Luego me paso lo de siempre: escribí mucho, me fallo un poco la inspiración, seguí escribiendo, me fallo más la inspiración, escribí masomenos algo y finalmente mi inspiración se agotó (odio mi vida TT-TT)

En fin, espero que les guste. Es un comienzo corto, para una historia corta. No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos quedaran al final, pero no es una historia que se extienda mucho.

¡Espero les guste!:D

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Ayuda.**

¿Por qué no saltaba?

No había nadie que la detuviera. Nadie que estuviera cerca. Nadie que la atrapara. Nadie que le importara.

Las manos estaban sobre el borde del edificio, el cuerpo inclinado sobre el y entonces el vacío. Dentro de su cabeza se escuchaba a si misma dándose aliento para seguir, de inclinarse más o de subir al borde y dejarse caer.

Tuvo miedo, un temblor apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos, gruesas lágrimas calientes mojaron sus pestañas y sus mejillas pálidas. ¿Si los mantenía así, podría tener menos miedo al saltar? ¿Por qué temblaba tanto? ¿Tan cobarde era? Sintió un cosquilleo en el cuello, como cuando te miran por tanto tiempo que finalmente terminas dándote cuenta. Pero no había nadie cuando ella hecho un vistazo. Nunca lo había.

Entonces sonó la campana y ella supo que un día más volvía a ser la cobarde de siempre y sus sollozos, junto con su llanto, fueron más fuertes.

¿Por qué nunca saltaba?

* * *

— ¿En serio vas a ayudarme? — él estaba feliz, maravillado, sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago y no paraba de sonreír.

— ¡Por supuesto, idiota! — le contesto la diminuta mujer de mirada de hielo con las manos sobre su cadera, molesta.

—Me necesita.

—Lo sé, lo he visto— concordó ella. Una puerta se abrió ante ellos apenas lo suficiente para que alguien pasara. Sus ojos recorrieron las cercanías, vigilantes. Era un secreto y nadie podía saber—. ¿Recuerdas tus condiciones cierto? Esto no es para siempre.

Por un momento, los ojos de él dejaron la emoción del momento. De la puerta salía una tira de luz que le iluminaba el rostro y los ojos, que aun así se veían opacos y huecos, escasos de la felicidad de hace unos segundos.

—Los recuerdo.

—Entonces rápido— lo apuro ella—. Vete antes de que todos noten la luz— empujándolo por los hombros lo hizo entrar, pero él volvió a asomar su cabeza antes de irse definitivamente por un largo tiempo.

—Gracias, esto significa mucho.

* * *

De nuevo en el borde, de nuevo llorando.

Pero esta vez toda era más. Lloraba más, temblaba más, temía más y estaba más cerca de saltar de lo que nunca había estado. Las puntas de los dedos de ambos pies ya quedaban por fuera de la orilla, aferrados y tensos. Si tan solo pudiera inclinarse hacia adelante, si el nudo de su garganta dejara de actuar como ancla y fuera solo un nudo en la garganta.

Habiendo más de siete billones de personas en el mundo ella se sentía completamente sola, ignorada incluso por el viento que estaba a su alrededor. Vacía, porque siente que mucho le ha sido arrebatado. Triste, porque nada es como antes. Tonta, porque no se le ocurre otra manera de resolverlo.

Cerro los ojos e imagino que caería sobre un montón de algodón y no sobre el concreto, entonces movió la rodilla y…

— ¿Realmente saltaras?

Y una voz apareció, una voz que en ella todo calmo. Ella se giró para mirar al dueño de la voz. El aire alrededor se volvió liviano, toda la tensión en ella, todas las sensaciones de estar atrapada entre un montón de garras filosas, se aflojaron como si fueran cordones y alguien tirara de ellos.

—Por favor… vete— rogó con su voz triturara por el temblor y el nudo en su garganta.

—Lo siento— dijo él—, pero no puedo irme. Tampoco puedo dejar que saltes— dio un paso hacia adelante, cada vez más cerca de ella, cada vez más cerca de ayudarla. Ella quiso dar un paso atrás, pero no había donde apoyar porque detrás de ella solo había vacío y una caída. Al instante, él se detuvo, con las manos a la altura de su pecho, una la estiro lentamente hacia ella—. ¡Déjame ayudarte! Te prometo que, si tomas mi mano y no saltas, vas a volver a ser feliz.

* * *

El nombre de ella era Inoue Orihime, tenía cabello naranja, ojos grises y un rostro precioso, una joven hermosa, pero era triste como las flores que se marchitan en el invierno y sola como el sol en un cielo sin nubes, sin una luna que encontrar.

—Tú…realmente no querías saltar, ¿cierto?

El nombre de él era Kurosaki Ichigo, cabello naranja, ojos color marrón, un ceño que estaría fruncido posiblemente para siempre, pero una presencia que es cálida y reconfortante como chocolate caliente en tiempos de frió y sentimientos tan bellos como las estrellas en el cielo nocturno de un desierto.

—Si quiero hacerlo, es solo que me da…mucho miedo.

—Es realmente terrible escucharte decir esto.

Orihime ya no estaba parada sobre el borde ni cerca de él, ahora su espalda estaba sobre la pequeña estructura que se había hecho para la entrada a la azotea. Bajo su sombra, ella tenía la cabeza hundida entre sus rodillas, fuertemente abrazadas contra su agitado pecho. Levanto la cabeza solo lo suficiente para que su nariz quedara sobre sus rodillas y poder hablar.

—Mentira, ni siquiera me conoces, solo estas siendo amable contigo.

—Te conozco más de lo que crees, Orihime.

Eran extraños que acababan de conocerse, sin embargo, él ya la llamaba por su nombre y le pedía que se dirigiera hacia el con su nombre de igual manera. Justo ahora, él tenía una mirada en su rostro que Orihime no pudo ver por mucho tiempo, era demasiado tierna y triste a la vez, las cejas se le curvaban hacia arriba y sus ojos brillaban como si fueran iris hechos con la luminiscencia sol. Y esos ojos de fuego eran los que ahora la miraban sin parar.

—Dijiste…— le costó hablar, el nudo persistía en su garganta—. Tú dijiste que si no saltaba volvería a ser feliz, pero sigo sintiéndome igual de mal que antes. Lo prometiste, de hecho.

—Tranquila, esto no es magia, es la vida y es difícil. Dije que serias feliz, pero con mi ayuda. Veras— Ichigo se puso de pie, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa—, al tomar mi mano has hecho un trato conmigo, el cual consiste en que no saltaras de ningún borde de ningún edificio. Te reunirás conmigo aquí mismo en el techo de la escuela, serás honesta conmigo, harás un esfuerzo en hacer lo que te pido y a cambio de todo eso y más, yo prometo ser tu escudo protector, el que te devolverá tu felicidad.

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? Que yo sea feliz de nuevo.

—No lo sé, Orihime—le respondió él, colocando su mano detrás de su cuello—, pero te he hecho una promesa y si hay algo que no me gusta romper a mí son los corazones y las promesas.

Y así de la nada se había formado una promesa que sería irrompible y seria el ancla de Ichigo en ese lugar.

Todos los días, al abrir la puerta de la azotea, Orihime se encontraba con Ichigo durante el recreo. A veces incluso se iba de casa para poder reunirse con él. Resultaba que la presencia de él en su vida, a pesar de que en ocasiones era extraña como una sensación de algo queriendo escarbar desde su interior para salir y ver la luz, era…agradable, casi como si él fuera fuego y se instalara en la frialdad del interior que había en el corazón de ella.

Los primeros días le preguntaba el motivo por el cual se veía orillada a saltar para despedirse de la vida y los primeros días ella no quiso contestar. Era una chica de un millón de capas, cadenas y candados. Por otro lado Ichigo era con el fuego y podía derretir todos sus aceros y llegar a su interior, hasta que un día ella cedió y hablo.

—Siento que todo es frio y derrumbes…y no sé cómo pararlos— cerró los puños sobre la piel de su rostro, rasguñando su frente hasta llegar a los pómulos; sufría demasiado—. Todo el tiempo siento que me duele mi pecho, que tengo un vacío, quiero llorar y no logro parar nunca. Odio esta ciudad, no conozco a nadie y a nadie le interesa conocerme y soy tan cobarde que yo no me atrevo a acercármeles. No tengo amigos, mi familia se desmorono como un castillo de arena. Mi hermano…— sus sollozos la cortaron, eran tan fuertes y tan tristes que Ichigo se vio tentado a abrazarla, pero solo le puso un brazo sobre los hombros—. Mi hermano era la persona que yo más quería en este mundo… ¡Y murió! Ya no está más conmigo, ya no es mi escudo de la vida, no lo escucho reír cuando digo algo _gracioso_ , siento su ausencia cuando voy a la escuela y lo extraño como loca. Él era…él era… ¡Él era todo lo bueno de mi vida y lo extraño tanto que me duele todo!

La intensidad de su llanto aumento tanto que comenzaba a gritar ahogadamente, las lágrimas mojándole las rodillas, el rostro empapado, su nariz escurriendo y su cuerpo sacudiéndose. Ella sufriendo y él también. Ichigo apretó sus dedos alrededor el hombro de Orihime, la acerco más a él y Orihime empapo su cuello de lágrimas. Los dedos se le agarrotaron en la tela de su camisa y lloro como nunca antes se había atrevido a llorar enfrente de alguien, con franqueza y todo el dolor del mundo. Ichigo finalmente la rodeo con ambos brazos.

—Yo…no quiero que llores más y si te quedas conmigo prometo que cuando llores, será solo por felicidad.

* * *

De pronto los días en la azotea se habían convertido en lo que ella más ansiaba todo el tiempo, eran como poner pause para rebobinar a tiempos tranquilos o estar en universo alterno donde experimentaba una extraña sensación de flotar en un espacio ingrávido e infinito y, además, se enamoró de él…o eso es lo que creía.

Al estar con Ichigo, al mirarlo o al tocarlo, su corazón palpitaba de una manera que no había experimentado antes, pero que aun así se sentía cálidamente familiar. Estar con él era como estar con alguien que había conocido en alguna vida anterior, si es que eso de la reencarnación era real.

Nunca había estado enamorada de alguien, así que no sabía realmente como se sentía el amor ni sus efectos. Sin embargo, lo que sentía ahora era algo tan diferente que inmediatamente pensó que se trataba de que, posiblemente, se estaba enamorando de él.

A veces soñaba con él.

La última vez que Ichigo apareció en su sueño, él era su novio y estaban en su vieja escuela, la de su antigua ciudad antes de mudarse a Karakura. Estaban sus antiguos amigos de su antigua escuela, Sora estaba vivo y su familia estaba contenta. Ella era muy feliz. Normalmente solía tener pesadillas o simples espacios en negro que duraban toda la noche, pero ahora solo tenía sueños donde era feliz estando con su familia y con Ichigo. Y cuando despertaba, siempre se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela con Ichigo a su lado; ya fuera recargada en la pared, acostada en el piso o con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo o el hombro de Ichigo. Ella siempre despertaba con él a su lado y a tiempo para escuchar la campana sonar.

—Tienes que irte— le dijo Ichigo, sacudiéndola suavemente su hombro para que terminara de despertar; estaba vez ella tenía la cabeza recostada sobre sus rodillas—. Llegaras tarde a clase

—Da lo mismo si voy o si no voy— murmuro Orihime, encogiéndose, negándose a abrir los ojos; quería soñar más y estar con Ichigo por más tiempo, mucho más.

— ¿Qué dices? Claro que no da lo mismo. Tienes que estudiar y todo eso.

—Si los estudios y las buenas calificaciones son clave para tener futuro, entonces el mío se ha quedado atrás desde hace mucho tiempo— finalmente se despertaba. Abrió los ojos y empujo su cuerpo contra la pared, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando la cara entre las rodillas.

—No te va bien en la escuela, ¿cierto? — comprendió Ichigo finalmente—. ¿Qué tan mal te está yendo?

Pasaba tanto tiempo queriendo hablar sobre ella, sobre su familia y sus pesares, pero jamás paso por su mente preguntarle por la escuela.

—Estoy a punto de reprobar el año.

Ichigo se puso de pie.

—Puede arreglarse.

—No, Ichigo. Es muy difícil.

—Sí, sí se puede. Tendrás que hacerlo o…— dudo, no supo que decir, así que mintió —. O ya no poder reunirme aquí contigo nunca más.

Orihime levanto la cabeza rápidamente, un ligero gemido escapando involuntariamente de sus labios. No quería perder a Ichigo, ni esos días en la azotea, tampoco las pláticas y menos las sensaciones que tenía cuando estaba con él.

—Por favor…no, eso no.

—Entonces estudia y podremos seguir viéndonos.

—De acuerdo, lo hare— ella asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza, la voz casi perdida en algún lugar de su cuerpo asustado y su mirada le rogaba. Ichigo se sintió mal por haberla hecho pasar por aquello.

—Yo te ayudare, ven a la azotea y estudiaremos juntos.

—Juntos, si— sonrió ella.

Definitivamente estaba enamorada de él.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer mi nuevo fanfic :D *lanza confeti al aire*

Espero y les haya gustado este pequeño adelanto de esta pequeña historia que lleva más de un año (o quizá incluso dos años) en mi computadora. Este es, sin duda, una de mis historias favoritas y espero que les guste tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuando el cielo era naranja.**

¡Hola de nuevo!:D estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper corto para esta corta historia, que por cierto tendrá un total de 7 capítulos, tal vez 8 si hago el prólogo por separado Xd

En fin, gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, las que siguieron la historia y a los que la leyeron :D Unas gracias especiales a la página de Facebook de Ichihime por ser siempre tan lindas conmigo y siempre apoyar mis historias :D ¡Gracias por incluirme en sus noches de fics!

 **BleachRevolution** **:** asfjkslajgdls que bien que te intereso!:D espero lo corto de este capitulo no te sea decepcionante :P el próximo será más largo.

 **galaxy-destruct:** *o* tuuuuuuu! Asjflakjlag *fangirlea intensamente* yo necesito que tus historias regreseeeeeeen sljdlgjdklaga *se derrite junto con Galaxy*

 **liz** **:** Gracias!:D aquí tienes un poquito más de esta historia ;D espero te guste

 **Kurosaki Orihime:** alsfsaljgklasdjglkasd tus reviews siempre son tan lindos TTATT gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Dianapotter:** gracias!:D que bien que te gusto

Me van a odiar por lo corto de este capítulo, pero no se preocupen, lo actualizare mañana o pasado mañana :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Historias.**

 _|La historia de ella|_

Parecía imposible, pero Orihime había sido muy feliz hace un tiempo atrás. Eran días de luz y sol que ahora eran remplazados noches y nubes, donde ella era fuerte, irrompible y se sentía viva. Días que se sentían como volar en el cielo, saltar entre las nubes y comer un festín de estrellas para mantenerlo todo iluminado por dentro. Tenía sus propias alas, nadie podía pararla.

Entonces llego el _algo q_ ue, si podría frenarla, un accidente donde ella caía, empujada por la fuerza de la velocidad varios metros sobre las calles oscuras, con la luna como testigo de aquella tragedia en la que sentía que se había perdido más que solo una parte de ella misma. Desde el abdomen hasta la espalda le había quedado grabado en la piel aquellas líneas irregulares, blanquecinas y asquerosas, hechas por el rascar de las piedras, el dolor de los raspones y quien sabe que más.

El cielo está muy lejos de la tierra y cuando ella cayó aquella noche fue como si le hubieran cortado las alas. Su impacto en el suelo tuvo la fuerza de millones de corazones rotos concentrados en un solo corazón, dentro de un solo cuerpo al que acababan de herir donde más le dolía.

A partir de entonces, Orihime era como la porcelana rota.

* * *

 _|La historia de él|_

Hacía mucho tiempo que había terminado…

 **FIN.**

* * *

Aaklsfjakslgs parece broma pero así de corto será este capítulo de hoy :P no me maten por favor. Actualizare pronto ;D

Gracias por leer :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuando el cielo era naranja.**

Hola hola :D perdonen por tardar con la actualización, se me presentaron un par de cosas y no pude subirlo antes :P Espero que este capítulo les guste :D Gracias a por pasarse a leer :D

 **.Sohma:** lsjfslkjgkldsajglkjk muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que esta historia te esté gustando :D

 **mugetsu-chan xd** **:** no puedo prometer nada :3 zsfjslkjfsda muchas gracias por tu review.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Sueños.**

El sácate le rozaba la parte trasera de las orejas, haciéndole cosquillas. Lo sentía picándole detrás del cuello y por toda la espalda.

Se trataba de otro sueño más y Orihime lo sabía porque se encontraba sonriendo. Solo que esta vez le dolían ya las mejillas de tanto mantener la sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo no sentía aquel tipo de dolor porque ella ya no sonreía tanto.

Tenía los labios curvados traviesamente y los ojos cerrados, esperando. Sentía el pecho palpitante de alguien más en su costado, mandando señales de escalofríos que se extendían sobre su cuerpo cada vez que sentía el aire de la respiración sobre su cuello. Entonces la espera acabo y fue besada por primera vez en su vida.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan amada como en aquel momento cuando sus labios se movían lentos y suaves, la presión era justa para sentir ráfagas de fuego por todo su cuerpo. Aquel beso y aquellos labios sabían a amor. Era su primer beso y sentía que podía ver las estrellas, a pesar de que era de día y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos no fueron las estrellas lo que vio, sino otro par de ojos que la miraban con intensidad. Y ella se sintió tan enamorada como una persona era física y emocionalmente capaz. Luego vio el cabello como el color de un atardecer y entonces la sonrisa de Ichigo fue tan bella, y tan exclusiva para ella que despertó sintiéndose…extraña.

Una vez más estaba en la azotea, durmiendo sobre la rodilla doblada de Ichigo, con la mano de él cubriéndole los ojos para que pudiera dormir son ser molestada por el brillo del sol.

Ichigo estaba dormido con la cabeza inclinada hacia la pared, un pequeño hilo de baba saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y Orihime sintió que no podría sentirse más enamorada de él.

.

.

Había dos chicas, Lisa y Menoly. Y Había dos chicos, Kensei y Shinji. Los cuatro eran un grupo que molestaban a Orihime sin una razón existente o aparente, simplemente por placer o para eliminar el aburrimiento de ellos.

Aquella misma tarde, Orihime recargo la cabeza sobre la puerta abierta de su casillero cuando el recuerdo de aquel beso que soñó regreso a su mente. Cerro los ojos, en sus labios se insinuaban una sonrisa, y trato de retener las emociones que sintió entonces: felicidad.

Entonces alguien cerró la puerta con fuerza. Orihime se golpeó parte del rostro en el proceso y después, mientras su cuerpo seguía inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que su frente y su nariz dieron contra el metal frio del casillero. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, el rostro pegado y la espalda en dirección a aquellas personas, que ella ya sabía se trataba de las mismas de siempre. No quería llorar, pero, ciertamente, aquel golpe le dolía de una manera que no había imaginado, tampoco quería que la vieran ellos cuatro.

—Voltéate— le ordeno una voz, la de Lisa. Era suave, pero también causaba miedo. Como Orihime no le hizo caso, ella misma la jalo por el hombro para mirarle la cara, ya había una pequeña cantidad de sangre cayéndole por la nariz hasta el labio, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y le temblaban.

—Llorona— la llamo Kensei por el apodo que él mismo había elegido y la razón era porque ella había hecho o visto llorar muchas veces—. Abre los ojos, llorona.

Orihime negó con la cabeza y hablo con voz trémula, podía escuchar a varias personas detener su paso alrededor. Espero a que alguien los detuviera, pero no fue así, solo estaban ahí para mirar el espectáculo.

—Déjenme sola, por favor.

Apenas termino, sintió las enormes manos de Kensei y Shinji sobre sus brazos, aprisionándola, conteniéndola, mientras Menoly trataba de abrirle los parpados a la fuerza, sin mucho éxito al comienzo.

— ¡Que los abras! — exigió Menoly exasperada, soltando de un empujón su rostro que saco a Orihime de equilibrio. Kensei o Shinji podrían haberla detenido, pero apartaron sus manos también, de modo que ella cayó contra el suelo, abriendo los ojos en el último momento, para entonces ya sentía algo húmedo y pequeño cayéndole por la mejilla.

Se quedó ahí, en parte por la vergüenza, en parte por el miedo a que la volvieran a tirar y en parte porque sentía extraña la cabeza, como si las cosas dejaran de encajar en su lugar y se recorrieran un espacio para encajar en el objeto de al lado, pero todo permanecía sin amoldarse, como fracturado o divido. Quiso volver a cerrar los ojos, pero se vio obligada a mantenerlos abiertos.

Kensei se estrelló contra los casilleros, tan fuerte que fue arrastrando la espalda hasta quedar sentado, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos y gruñendo como loco de dolor. Shinji fue a dar sobre Lisa y Menoly, ambas cayeron de espaldas, sofocadas por el peso de Shinji, quien se limpiaba la sangre que le caía por el labio.

Entonces Ichigo apareció frente a ella, con una mano extendida que la levanto del suelo y la sostuvo con fuerza. Las líneas de su ceño siempre fruncido se profundizaron más, sus ojos parecían dispuestos a lanzar navajas de la nada y su voz sonó como el ácido cuando les dijo:

—Si la vuelven a hacer llorar, les juro que los voy a matar. Ignorare cualquier diferencia de género, tamaño, edad y todo lo demás. Yo los mato.

Y Orihime no volvió a ser molestada.

* * *

—No puedo.

—Sí, sí puedes— le dijo Ichigo, quizá por millonésima vez en el día.

Orihime planto los pies bien firmes en el suelo; Ichigo le venía empujando por los hombros a través del patio de la escuela. Él volvió a empujarla y ella se movió a un lado, escapando de la presión en sus hombros que la dirigían hacia un grupo de personas desconocidas.

Era la primera vez que no estaban en la azotea.

—Creo que me está dando…. —comenzó Orihime, pero no supo que más decir—. ¿Es normal que se me esté nublando la vista? No, claro que no. Iré a la enfermería, podría tratarse de algo peligrosamente contagioso.

Dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, pero Ichigo la alcanzo por el brazo. Apretó su mano alrededor de su muñeca, haciéndola caminar hasta una banca vacía que estaba a pocos metros de otra que si estaba ocupada por un grupo de personas.

—Solo tienes que llegar ahí y decir _hola_ — le volvió a decir Ichigo—. No te pasara nada, yo estaré por aquí.

Orihime se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Es más difícil de lo que crees.

—Tu solo acércate, sonríeles, salúdalos, siéntate con ellos y todos los términos sociales que comienzan con la letra _s._

—No tengo opción, ¿cierto?

—No— Ichigo negó con la cabeza. Una vez más había tenido que llegar a decirle que si no lo hacía, él se iría y no volvería jamás a la azotea con ella.

Orihime trago saliva a medio camino, volviéndose a ver a Ichigo durante una fracción de segundo antes de regresar la vista y acelerar el paso hasta el grupo. En cuanto comenzaron a reír, Orihime se detuvo temerosa, pensando que era por ella. Otra vez volvió a mirarlo. Ichigo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara; de ella no se reían. Cuando llego y comenzó a hablarles, Ichigo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escuchar.

—Ho-hola…estamos en la misma clase, pero me llamo…Orihime.

—Hola, Orihime— contesto la chica del cabello cortó y negro. Le sonría y Orihime le sonrió de vuelta—. Yo soy Tatsuki y ellos son Keigo, Mizuiro y Chizuru. Faltan algunos, estoy segura que no tardan en regresar.

Orihime los saludo a todos alzando la mano. Le temblaba casi todo el cuerpo a causa de los nervios.

—¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

—Si...— respondió Orihime, aliviada de que las cosas hubieran ido mil veces mejor de lo que pensaba—, claro que sí. Gracias.

Después casi todo fueron murmullos e Ichigo ya no podía escucharla más. Se había cambiado de lugar, pero veía como en ratos Orihime estiraba el cuello en busca de él. Luego ella se reía de algo que decían y se enfrascaba en la conversación.

Ichigo sintió que ella estaba siendo más feliz y se bajó un poco más la manga de su camiseta.

.

.

Cuando Orihime era feliz, él podia sentirlo.

Era una sensación parecida a la del viento rozando por su piel o la de experimentar algo asombroso por primera vez en la vida y resultara ser lo mejor que te ha pasado. Le provocaba cerrar los ojos, como ahora, y dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás, relajarse y disfrutar de la sensación.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y la voz de Orihime llego a sus oídos.

—Sé que me has dicho que mejor pase más tiempo con Tatsuki-chan y los demás, pero…— ella se sentó a su lado— también quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Después de todo, esto es gracias a ti.

En poco tiempo, Tatsuki había integrado por completo a Orihime, al igual que los demás. Pero Orihime sentía un especial cariño por Tatsuki y Tatsuki por ella. Se entendían más allá de lo que las palabras decían, escarbando por las grietas y encontrando un significado real. No muchas veces encontrabas ese tipo de amigas, así que Orihime atesoro esa amistad como si realmente fuera un cofre lleno de oro, sorpresas y promesas, porque eso era la amistad.

—No es necesario— dijo Ichigo, aunque si lo creía necesario—, de verdad. Ve con ellos y diviértete, soy mala compañía de todos modos.

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Además, también soy mala compañía.

—Pues ya somos dos los que somos mala compañía— le sonrió Ichigo.

Orihime miro fijamente su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes hasta que él volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre la pared.

—Negativo por negativo da igual a positivo— recito ella, una de las muchas cosas muy básicas que siempre tenía que tener en mente en calculo y que Ichigo le había enseñado. Si, hasta ese grado apestaba ella en cálculo—. Tu eres malo, yo soy mala, pero junto se hace algo positivo. Se _hizo_ algo bueno. Así que no, también pasare tiempo contigo.

—Calculo aplicado a la vida— se impresiono Ichigo—. Prepárate porque algún día llevaras física aplicado a la vida— guardo silencio por unos instantes—. Gracias, por venir.

—No hay de que— Orihime se encogió de hombros—. ¿Acaso no mueres o te derrites de calor con esa sudadera?

Ichigo llevaba ahora, como bien apunto Orihime, una sudadera en pleno verano, con el sol en lo alto del cielo, brillando y calentando todo a su paso. A pesar de que, hacia un poco de viento, el calor era abrumador.

—Mi termómetro corporal es un asco, amanecí sintiendo frio y aún tengo frio.

—Eso es muy…raro.

—Bastante raro— coincidió Ichigo.

—Bueno, estamos hablando de ti— se burló Orihime—. No deberíamos estar tan sorprendidos—abrió la boca y un largo bostezo se abrió paso a través de su garganta—. Pues mi reloj biológico esta igual o peor de mal que tu termómetro, de repente tengo mucho sueño y de repente no.

Ichigo, que tenía las piernas dobladas bajo sus rodillas, las extendió hacia adelante mientras reía levemente. Hizo un gesto teatral hacia ellas y Orihime recargo la cabeza, bostezando una vez más, justo arriba de sus rodillas.

— ¿Viniste aquí por mi o porque tenías sueño y necesitabas donde recostarte? — pregunto Ichigo en broma, no esperando que recibir una respuesta.

Orihime, haciendo equilibrio entre el borde que dividía al sueño de la vida real, contesto sin saber que lo hacía:

—Por ti….

 **FIN.**

* * *

Hsdklfjsdljgsd si llegaron hasta aquí: gracias por leer :D

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuando el cielo era naranja.**

Hola hola :D ajsdgkldjglasd aun no me creo que Bleach acabara este jueves D: no quiero que se acabeeeee TT-TT

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews en en capitulo anterior y a los que han apoyado esta historia, la cual también le queda poco para terminar.

 **Dianapotter:** Gracias por tu review lasjfaklsjfas me alegra que te haya gustado ;D

 **Kurosaki Orihime:** ajfsjsadgkjdsalg como escritora de un fanfic en serio me hace MUY feliz leer este tipo de reviews tan hermosos aslkjfaskljfsa me encanto saber como te hizo sentir y el porque te gusto. Definitivamente uno de mis reviews favoritos. En serio muchísimas gracias 3 no pare de sonreír mientras leía tu review

 **Alba Salvatore:** amsnfaskfna a quien no le salta el corazón cuando se trata de estos dos tortolitos? Gracias por tu review

Javi Corona: Sobre tus preguntas, si quieres mándame un mensaje y podría aclararte algunas dudas sin hacerte spoilers ;) porque siento que las dejas algo abiertas y no quiero arruinar la historia jaja. Espero y el tema que estoy tratando te quede claro pronto, el caso es ir creando misterio para al final revelarlo todo ;D todo a su tiempo. Sobre la historia con otro tipo de trama….hmmm suena REALMENTE tentador, solo que no sabría como escribir una historia con ese tipo de personalidad. Pensare algo, vere que cosas junto en mi cabeza y tal vez lo haga ;D gracias por tu review

 **Nypsy:** ashfskjvsd yaas! Que bien que si, me alegra :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Negativo/Positivo**

—Tú nunca me cuentas nada de ti— dijo Orihime de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

—Es porque no me creerías nada de lo que te diría.

—Háblame de ti, por favor.

Ichigo se acomodó la manga de la sudadera un poco más abajo del codo y el cuello de tortuga de la playera, dudando.

—Mejor otro día.

— ¿Por qué no ahora?

—Es que…—pausa. Movimiento nervioso de pulgares. Más pausa—. Es que no sabría cómo explicarte muchas cosas. Y soy muy aburrido.

—Aunque sea un poco— pidió Orihime—. No tienes que darme tu bibliografía completa, solo… _cosas_. Por favor, tú siempre me haces hablarte de mí, lo cual es raro porque yo también soy aburrida. De hecho me sorprende no encontrarte en coma por aburrimiento cuando termino de contarte algo.

—Negativo por negativo— dijo Ichigo, en voz baja y mirando hacia arriba—. Solo algo bueno puede salir de eso. Así que no somos aburridos. Tal vez si por separado y si nos juntamos con alguien que sea _positivo_ — hizo comillas con los dedos—, pero no entre nosotros.

Orihime lo miro en silencio y él pudo ver como las comisuras de sus labios iban insinuando una lenta y bella sonrisa.

—Cuéntame de ti.

Ichigo suspiro.

—De acuerdo.

Y se miraron a los ojos.

.

.

Cuando Orihime despertó, sentía bajo su mejilla la presión del hombro de Ichigo. Y también sentía su mirada, como el roce de una pluma contra su espalda. El cielo estaba naranja, el color del atardecer.

— ¿¡Quién lo diría!?— se rio Ichigo— Si es posible caer en coma por aburrimiento, bueno no en coma, pero parecido.

— ¿Me dormí? — pregunto Orihime, aturdida y sintiéndose culpable.

—Dormir te queda corto, fue algo nuevo. Lo tuyo fue algo como: al diablo con _dormir_ , quiero algo que sea más profundo que eso. Estar así por más tiempo e, incluso, babear más que cuando duermo.

Orihime se puso colorada, tal cual tomate y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca. Había dormido con la boca abierta e Ichigo se había llevado la peor parte; había una marca más oscura en la tela gris de su sudadera, señalando donde estaba mojad por culpa de ella. Su cabeza comenzó a ponerse caliente.

— ¡Lo siento! — exclamo ella, sin saber si debía frotar la parte húmeda para secarla o dejarla así—. ¡Lo siento cien veces, lo siento un millón de veces, lo siento infinitamente!

—Es solo saliva.

— _Mi_ saliva— se avergonzó ella—. Y además, me he quedado dormida mientras tú me contabas tu historia.

—No hay problema— Ichigo se puso de pie—. Tienes que ir a casa, ya es tarde— comenzó a reírse levemente y respondiendo a la mirada confusa de Orihime, él dijo—: Te dije que era aburrido.

De camino a casa, Orihime no recordaba nada de lo que Ichigo le había contado, pero se consolaba así misma, sin mucho existo y con mucho éxito a la vez, con el recuerdo del sueño que tuvo al quedarse dormida donde, por supuesto, Ichigo aparecía.

* * *

Sábado por la tarde, en el borde de la azotea.

Orihime estaba con los brazos apoyados sobre el final de la azotea, sin recordar que alguna vez había deseado saltar por ahí, porque Ichigo estaba a su lado; cuando él estaba cerca, muchas cosas se le olvidaban, ya que siempre se concentraba en traer a su memoria todos los sueños que tenía con él o porque pensaba en su nuevo grupo de amigos. De repente se rio.

Ichigo se apoyó sobre un costado del cuerpo para mirarla, su puño apoyado contra la mejilla.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Ayer…— comenzó, pero volvió a interrumpirla la risa—. Ayer Keigo conto un chiste tan bueno, no logro sacármelo de la cabeza. Debiste ir, fue tan divertido. Todos ellos son tan divertidos.

—Yo también me se algunos chistes— comento Ichigo, soplando sobre sus uñas y limpiándolas sobre su camisa, fingiendo modestia.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí— Ichigo continuaba con su acto de modestia.

—Bueno, pues cuéntamelo.

—Ya que insistes— dijo y en segundos volvió a ser el Ichigo normal—. Están estos tres chicos, Tonto, Nada y Nadie, ayudando a Nada que se ha caído en el interior de un pozo. Entonces Nadie le dice a Tonto: "¡Tonto, ve con ese policía y dile que Nada se cayó en el pozo y Nadie lo está ayudando!" Y Tonto va con él policía y le dice: "¡Señor, señor! ¡Nada se cayó en el pozo y Nadie lo está ayudando!" El policía lo mira y pregunta: "¿Es usted tonto, niño?" Y Tonto le tiende la mano y le contesta: "Sí, mucho gusto" Fin.

Milagrosamente, Orihime se rio. Era más bien algo más que una risa común y simple, Orihime estaba deshaciéndose en una carcajada sonora que Ichigo llego a sentir cada alto y cada bajo junto con los latidos de su corazón. Comenzó a quedarse sin aire, inclinándose hacia adelante, una mano sobre el estómago y la otra dando palmadas sobre el cemento. Pero tampoco era una carcajada, era simplemente toda la felicidad que Orihime sentía, desbordándose de su cuerpo y saliendo del de la forma más hermosa posible.

El día de ayer había sido uno de los pocos donde Orihime no aparecía durante todo el día, a Ichigo le dolía un poco, pero viéndola como estaba, no dolía tanto o no quería que fuera así, porque era por su bien.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreírle, contagiado por su felicidad.

—Oh, vamos. No era un chiste tan bueno. Tranquila— Orihime comenzaba a tener que agarrar bocanadas de aire para poder continuar vociferando su felicidad en risas, los ojos se le habían puesto cristalinos, casi al punto de derramar lágrimas.

— ¡No, no!— risas, carcajadas, felicidad—. Es muy bueno, enserio. Dios, no puedo— más risas, más carcajadas, más felicidad—. ¡No logro respirar!— momentos después, Orihime controlo su respiración y dijo—: Cuéntalo otra vez.

Ichigo conto el chiste cinco veces más. Orihime se rio seis veces.

.

.

Más tarde caminaban alrededor de la azotea, cuando el sol ya comenzaba a esconderse y el cielo era naranja. De hecho, observo Orihime, el naranja del cielo era muy parecido al del cabello de Ichigo.

— ¿Me das la mano? — pregunto Orihime a Ichigo.

Ichigo se la tendió, sin dudar un segundo.

— ¡Woa!… ¿Por qué los guantes?

—Tengo demasiado frio— respondió Ichigo, moviendo los dedos como para comprobar que aun podía controlarlos.

— ¿En verano?

—Tengo demasiado frio, si, en verano. Creo que me estoy enfermando o algo.

—Espero que no— respondió ella, apretando más su mano, pasando su pulgar por encima del de Ichigo; él movió la palma de su mano, rotándola y abriendo más los dedos, buscando entrelazarse con los de Orihime. Cuando las yemas de los dedos de Ichigo estaban sobre sus nudillos, Orihime deseo poder grabar la sensación en su memoria y evocarla cuando ella quisiera; lo que sentía en aquel momento era algo tan extraño, tan familiar que deseo que pudiera ser para siempre.

Entonces Orihime subió al borde del edificio e Ichigo, asustado, la jalo hacia él por instinto y por miedo. Cuando la tuvo a su alcance, la tomo por los brazos sin darle opción de huida. Estaba tan asustado y tembloroso que no supo que decirle cuando la tuvo ahí enfrente, a pesar de que hacia un momento sabia perfecto que iba a decirle. En vez de eso, se quedó ahí parado con la respiración agitada y el pulso latiéndole en todos los puntos posibles con fuerza, como si el corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho o atravesó de las venas y su piel.

—Tranquilo— lo calmo Orihime en voz baja y tan tranquila que la agitación de Ichigo casi desapareció por completo—. No iba a saltar, solo iba a caminar el borde. Lo prometo. Si fuera a saltar no habría pedido que me dieras la mano, Ichigo.

—Me diste un susto de muerte.

—Lo siento.

—No, no. Está bien. Tu estas bien. Yo también, solo reaccione. Solo…— su mano desocupada subió hasta la altura de su rostro, pero no supo qué hacer con ella así que la puso de nuevo en su lugar—. Ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

—Si algo llegara a pasar, esperemos que no— comenzó Orihime, subiendo de nuevo al borde ahora más despacio y con los dedos de Ichigo fuertemente apretados a su mano mientras caminaba—, tú me ayudarías, ¿no?

Ichigo se detuvo y ella también. Cuando se giró a mirarlo, él tenía sus ojos puestos sobre los de ella. Profundos, protectores, decididos, bellos…tan bellos.

—Siempre, Orihime. Siempre.

.

.

Sentados bajo la sombra de la pared, Ichigo sintió un repentino cosquilleo sobre su mejilla. Más bien, _moviéndose_ sobre su mejilla.

El cosquilleo llego a un punto sensible en su mandíbula y entonces alzo la mano para llevársela contra ella por instinto. A escasos centímetros de su objetivo, su mano fue detenida por la de Orihime.

— ¡No! Es una catarina, tonto. Son de buena suerte. No te muevas.

Orihime pego sus dedos contra su mejilla, acunándolos para que el pequeño bicho trepara sobre ellos, e Ichigo no podría pedirle más a la vida. Con sus dedos aun entre los de Orihime y ahora con su suave tacto sobre su mejilla, Ichigo se quedó quieto, sintiendo cada parte de sus manos; desde que se habían tomado de la mano ninguno de los dos había tenido intención de soltar la mano del otro.

De hecho, si podía pedirle algo más a la vida.

Ichigo cubrió con su mano libre la de Orihime, acunando sus dedos sobre los de ella y finalmente tomando su mano entre la suya con suavidad. Ella lo miro.

—Creo que estamos aplastando a la catarina— entonces, como si aquel bicho diminuto hubiera cumplido su tarea, se abrió paso entre una abertura de sus manos y voló lejos.

—Parece que no…— susurro Ichigo.

Y entonces llegó el momento que Orihime tanto deseo y soñó durante las noches en las que se quedaba mirando al techo de su habitación, cuando pensaba en Ichigo antes de dormir: su primer beso, su primer beso de verdad, fuera de las paredes que retenían todas aquellas fantasías dentro de su mente, ahora finalmente llevadas a la vida real.

Acerco su rostro al de ella, deteniéndose solo un instante antes de llegar a besarla, como esperando su aprobación. Orihime acorto la última distancia entre ellos y cerró los ojos un momento después que Ichigo lo hiciera; con los ojos cerrados, él tenía un aspecto soñador y provoco en Orihime un extraño remolino. Al principio sus labios se quedaron quietos, como si no creyeran que realmente estaban besándose por fin y entonces comenzó el movimiento suave, pero a la vez deseoso. Ichigo hizo mayor presión sobre sus dedos entrelazados y Orihime acaricio sus nudillos con la yema de sus dedos. La mano de él pasó a la parte trasera de su cuello, acercándola a él, pidiendo más de ella, pero sin ser desesperado, haciendo del beso algo que ella no esperaba. A pesar de ello, fue un beso lento, suave, casi casto, lleno de sentimiento y delicado como el movimiento de las olas en un mar tranquilo.

Si el amor pudiera ser algo y no solo un sentimiento, seria aquel beso. Y si ese beso pudiera ser una palabra y no solo una acción, entonces sería un _te amo_.

Sin razón aparente, Orihime tubo deseos de llorar y llevo su mano a la mandíbula de Ichigo, que él acuno, llevando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros y entrelazando los dedos.

Cuando el beso termino y se miraron a los ojos, con ambas manos fuertemente agarradas, no tuvieron palabras para decirse. Era como una sobrecarga de cosas que bloqueaban sus mentes. Enmudecidos, solo se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, completamente enamorados el uno del otro.

.

.

Esa noche, Orihime despertó en medio de la noche con gruesas lágrimas mojándole el rostro, después de soñar con Ichigo.

Y no pudo recordar si lloraba por algo triste o por felicidad.

 **FIN.**

¡NO QUIERO QUE BLEACH TERMINE! Aslfhskldgjdsalgjlksdgjad

Gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí ;D si les gusto, dejen sus hermosos reviews3


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuando el cielo era naranja.**

Voy a llorar de felicidad por toda la eternidad…¡PORQUE SOMOS CANON! Sjafslkjgksadghjkadsvhjkadshvjkhvjksdvhjkgadsbhvdsnmvkadshvbdjsbvjdjdsahbvjdgjdsghdgjdg ya se que es algo tarde, pero afkjshajgksdhjkghdskjghdkjsghdskjgkdsjhgdsakndsajkgas la emoción nunca va a pasar asfjslakjgaklsjglaksjklsajglksajsklajdsgds mis dos tortolos son marido y mujer TT^TT ¡Y KAZUIIII! Es lo más bello, justo después de Ichigo y Orihime asjfslkgjdskgjdlksgjdlkfjgkdjhkldajgldkjglkdajfkfsldjskdflhjsd. Llorare de felicidad por lo que queda de mi vida.

 **BleachRevolution** **:** asjfkhadsgkjadghas me alegra saber que te han gustado los capítulos :D Muchas gracias por tus reviews

 **Nypsy** **:** Siempre es hermoso cuando estos dos se besan :') siempre es bonito si están estos dos involucrados akljgsaklgs

 **Cat:** jaskljdklgjasd AIUDAME PORQUE TAMPOCO PUEDO CON LA MIA. FANGIRLEARE POR SIEMPRE

 **Kurosaki Orihime:** ¡SOMOS CANON! ¡SOMOS CANON! ¡SOMOS CANON! Safsldkagjdsakgjsdklgjasdklgjsd (algo tarde pero meh) te acompaño en tu infinita emoción aslkgdsklgjadkslgjsklad me encanta siempre leer tus reviews TT^TT porque me dices lo que sientes con cada capítulo y yo así de akljsakljgkldsjga omg omg. Gracias por tu review

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Memorias.**

— Sabes que no tienes que dejar de ver a tus amigos por mí, ¿verdad? — Ichigo paso su pulgar enguantado sobre los dedos de Orihime.

—No los he dejado. Sigo saliendo con ellos por las tardes, juntándome en sus equipos durante las clases y todo eso. No puedo darme el lujo de alejar a las únicas personas que me consideran su amiga.

—Tienes razón— concordó Ichigo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Yo tampoco te permitiría alejarlos.

Orihime comenzó a jalar la tela de sus guantes, a tomar las puntas que cubrían su piel y a tirar de ellas hacia arriba, sin removerlos de su lugar en absoluto, solo jalando, deseando poder sentir la piel de sus dedos. Ichigo había comenzado a llevar también una gorra de lana y bufanda.

Ichigo cerró el puño lentamente. Mirándola a los ojos fijamente, le dijo:

—Cierra los ojos.

Y ella lo hizo.

La sensación que tuvo después, aquella que le recorría desde la mejilla hasta la mandíbula era la de piel contra piel. La de la mano de Ichigo sin un guante para cubrirla. Comenzó con la punta de los dedos tocando su barbilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios, abriéndolos más para abarcar toda su mejilla y parte de su mandíbula en la palma de su mano. Y la dejo ahí, cálida, suave, tan de Ichigo, algo tan solo para ella. Segundos después, sus dedos comenzaron a cerrarse, a medida que retrocedían de nuevo hasta su barbilla. Orihime casi comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante, cuando pensó que el retiraría su mano, pero no fue así. Ichigo dejo dos dedos aun sobre su barbilla, piel a piel.

Quiso abrir los ojos, pero él no la dejo.

—Por favor, mantenlos cerrados— pidió en voz baja.

Su aliento se sintió tan cerca de su rostro que Orihime supo que Ichigo iba a besarla una vez más. Sin rechistar se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados incluso cuando sus labios volvieron a juntarse en otro beso lento, simple y suave. Durante y mientras terminaba, Orihime volvió a sentir escozor en los ojos, la garganta cerrada y presión sobre el pecho. Y lo abrazo cuando él le pidió que ya abriera los ojos. Ni siquiera había pensado hacerlo, pero fue una necesidad que surgió en su interior como cuando las plantas crecen en la tierra.

—Yo…— dijo contra su hombro—. Tal vez suene raro, pero… tengo sueños…y tu…Tu siempre apareces— se llevó una mano a la frente—. Ni siquiera sé porque te he dicho esto, es tan vergonzoso.

—No me parece raro en absoluto.

Orihime se recargo en la pared, tomando la mano nuevamente enguantada de Ichigo entre sus manos.

—Suena un poco infantil ahora que lo digo en voz alta y no solo en mi mente— se rio tímidamente ella.

—Tampoco me parece que sea infantil.

— ¿Un poco raro entonces? — probó Orihime, inconscientemente encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mucho menos creo que sea raro.

— ¿Entonces qué te parece?

—Me parece que son cosas que te han sucedido, pero que has olvidado.

— ¿Qué?

—No son solo sueños— le dijo y se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso—. Hace tiempo querías que te hablara de mí, ¿cierto? ¿Qué tal si te cuento ahora? Pero antes de eso quiero saber… ¿ya eres feliz?

Orihime, sin entender nada, respondió:

―Si. Mucho.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Tendran que perdonarme lo corto que es TT^TT les juro que actualizare pronto y que no se arrepentirán ;D

Gracias por leer :D

Pd: SOMOS CANON ASFJSLKDGJDSKLGJSDKLGJSDKL


	6. Chapter 6

**Cuando el cielo era naranja.**

Aah ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ tengo que decirlo: esta es, de todas los fanfics que he escrito, mi favorito, pero me temo que ya está llegando a su fin (︶︹︺) máximo unos 3 capítulos más queridos lectores y esto me hace recordar lo mucho que extraño Bleach (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭ु pero también me recuerda que el IchiHime es canon (◕ฺ∀ ◕✿ฺ) y medio se me pasa.…medio askldjgkdslajgdsl

En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo, que es considerablemente más largo que el anterior sadfjaga

 **daianapotter:** ajsglkdasjgkldaj tenemos 10 años que rellenar así que a escribir, escribir y escribir jajaj dejemos que lo más puro y más pervertido de nuestras mentes se de vuelo con esta oportunidad (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 **joryzion0159:** sjaflksjglkasd gracias! Me alegra mucho que te este gustando esta historiaaaa (*´・ｖ・)

 **salvecharlie:** Hay tantas cosas que amo de tu review en serio ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ infinitas gracias a ti por haberle dado una segunda oportunidad (que si no te molesta me gustaría saber qué fue lo que te hizo perder el interés la primera vez, como una clase de critica constructiva ;D) me hiciste el día en cuanto lo leí. Gracias, graciaaas

 **Javi Corona** **:** Nunca es demasiado tarde para festejar slkfjsdkljgsd ha pasado que? Un mes casi? Y sigo con el hype o(╥﹏╥)o son tan bellos aslkjfkalsjgal He estado tratando de pensar en algo más oscuro pero…por Dios son Ichigo y Orihime, estos derraman miel y azúcar y florecitas y corazoncitos aljfakljfaklgdl no los imagino oscuros dsgdjskgadgjd ¡Dame una idea porfavoooor!a djkldasgjkldas gracias por tu review :3

 **Ichihimefan26:** Me presento una vez más, con un capitulo nuevo y mucho más largo, para cumplir tus exigencias salkfjsaklgjdsklg gracias por leer :'3

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Olvido.**

 _|La historia de ellos|_

Mucho antes de que la historia de él acabara, mucho antes de la azotea, mucho antes de que ella quisiera saltar y antes de que él quisiera salvarla para verla feliz, ellos tuvieron una historia.

Durante el kínder, cuando todo era tan inocente como para saber que era el amor. Durante la primaria, cuando todo era tan en juego que el amor también era parte de uno. Durante la secundaria, cuando todo es tan confuso como para centrarse en el amor. Durante la preparatoria, cuando finalmente podían decir con claridad lo que sentían.

Durante ese tiempo, Ichigo y Orihime estuvieron juntos, como compañeros, amigos, mejores amigos, novios.

Su historia tiene lugar en una ciudad lejos de Karakura. En esa ciudad, se dio la historia de ellos. Y en esa historia…nadie termino feliz.

.

.

Se conocían desde pequeños, pero entonces no se hablaban. Eran tímidos y los niños pensaban que las niñas eran asquerosas; las niñas pensaban lo mismo. Pero mientras más crecían, más se acercaban entre sí. Hasta que paso y a nadie le sorprendió que así fuera, era como si estuvieran destinados. Eran hermosos juntos.

Se amaban.

Se amaban tanto que a ninguno de los dos le parecía real.

Hablaban de tantas cosas: sus sueños, que pensaban, lo que querían, lo que odiaban, que los hacia llorar, sus secretos y de la vida. Eran felices porque se tenían en sus vidas.

Pero, así como su historia comenzó con la muerte, terminaría de la misma forma. Lo que no esperaban es que la vida diera esa clase de círculos o que les pasara a ellos. La tragedia, a veces les parecía que era el tipo de cosas que solo le pasaba a los demás, porque habían vivido dentro de su propia felicidad por tanto tiempo que olvidaron que, por naturaleza, el ser humano no es totalmente libre del dolor y es totalmente imposible vivir una vida con la ausencia de tal. Como el Ying y el Yang.

Ichigo era el chico más infeliz cuando todo comenzó. La habitación olía a flores, la gente vestía de negro, nadie se reía. Yuzu estaba con él, recargada sobre su hombro, callada como nunca lo había estado. Viendo. Viéndola a ella. Les parecía irreal ver a su madre dentro de un ataúd…muerta, porque, de nuevo, ese tipo de cosas eran las que veías que le pasaba a los de más, pero no a ti.

Y llego ella. Orihime.

Aun no eran nada, pero en cuanto ella lo abrazo como parte de su pésame, Ichigo lo sintió. Su cuerpo entro en un estado de euforia por el solo acto de tenerla a ella abrazándolo. Lo sintió y nunca paro de sentirlo. Ella era especial. Casi pudo sentir como se enamoró de ella en ese mismo instante.

―Sé que estás pasando por un momento muy difícil, pero por favor nunca dejes de sonreír.

Y gracias a ella, Ichigo nunca dejó de sonreír.

.

.

Su último año de secundaria lo terminaron juntos como una pareja y en la preparatoria seguían sintiéndose tan invencibles como siempre. Fueron ingenuos.

Fueron adolecentes. Cometieron errores, crecieron de ellos, discutieron, se perdonaron, se amaron. Realmente se amaron. Y creyeron que serían para siempre. Querían serlo. Con todas sus fuerzas.

Tuvieron su primera cita tiempo después del funeral, cuando Ichigo sentía que su cuerpo ya no era empujado por la gravedad hacia abajo y todo salió bien, tan bien que pronto llegaron a ese primer beso mientras estaban acostados en el pasto mirando a las nubes, sintiéndose torpes, sin saber si lo hacían bien. Hasta que los besos también fueron algo más y un día simplemente fueron piel contra piel, inocencia y amor puro.

Y luego paso. Y fue terrible. Y ella quedo destrozada.

.

.

En el cumpleaños número 18 de Ichigo, recibió su primera motocicleta, mientras Orihime aun sufría por la pérdida de su hermano Sora, su persona favorita en todo el mundo además de Ichigo. Quiso hacer de todo por ella, pero apenas y veía un cambio.

―Sabes que iría al cielo y a donde sea, si así pudiera traerte a tu hermano de vuelta.

―Seguro que sí. Gracias, Ichigo.

―Orihime.

― ¿Si?

― ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste en el funeral de mi mamá? Sobre que nunca hay que dejar de sonreír. Creo que lo has olvidado. Sonreír, quiero decir.

―Justo ahora es imposible para mí.

Ichigo le puso los dedos índices sobre las comisuras de los labios y los estiro hacia arriba, muy arriba para que pareciera una sonrisa. Se miraron por unos segundos y después Orihime no necesito del apoyo de sus dedos para sonreír.

―No, no lo es. No voy a dejar que lo olvides jamás.

Así que unos días después, durante un viernes por la noche, cuando Ichigo ya tenía el control total de su motocicleta decidió llevar a Orihime a pasear, para que pudiera ver a las estrellas y quizás encontrar a Sora entre alguna de ellas, o quizá siendo una de ellas.

Ichigo murió esa misma noche. Y Orihime, las estrellas y la luna fueron testigos.

Fue por culpa de un auto. Del conductor. De los amigos del conductor. De los padres del conductor. Del idiota que les había vendido alcohol. Del hombre que había llenado de alcohol los estantes del aquel idiota que se lo vendió al conductor de ese auto. De los paramédicos. De Dios. De él. De ella. De las estrellas. De la luna. De todos. De todo. Del mundo. De ella. De ella. De ella. De ella. De ella.

Estaban cara a cara, tumbados y sangrantes en el suelo. Vidrios estrellados esparcidos en el suelo y sobre sus cuerpos, la gasolina empapándolo todo. Veían como el otro sufría mientras la vida de sus ojos se iba. Se morían el uno frente a los ojos del otro sin poder hacer nada. Pero era Ichigo quien estaba más débil, quien recibió lo peor. Se tomaron de las manos como pudieron mientras todo se venía abajo. Si morían, morirían sintiendo el familiar contacto de sus manos.

Orihime fue la primera en notar que la ambulancia se acercaba. Las luces rojas sumieron el rostro de Ichigo en parpadeos irreales. Ella le apretó la mano.

―Resiste…por favor…No me dejes― le rogó a él. Su cabeza estaba inmersa en el pánico y la histeria. Se volvía loca de no poder hacer más, de ser físicamente incapaz de hacer algo. Todo era su culpa. Si Ichigo no hubiera querido animarla, jamás habrían salido a pasear en su motocicleta. Si ella hubiera sonreído un poco más, él no habría tenido que hacer nada de eso. Si ella nunca lo hubiera conocido, Ichigo no moriría por su culpa.

Ichigo no dijo nada. Ya empezaba a cerrar los ojos. Pero, aun así, encontró la fuerza para estirar su mano hasta los labios de Orihime…y empujar hacia arriba.

No hubo un último te amo, no sonrió por última vez, no la beso por última vez. No hubo nada. Su mano solo cayo y nunca más volvió a moverse. Nunca más volvió a respirar. Los paramédicos no pudieron hacer nada por él, tampoco ella. Murió antes de que llegaran. Murió delante de ella, tratando de hacerla sonreír.

Jamás pudo superar la imagen de Ichigo mientras lo metían en una bolsa negra.

.

.

Morir no se sintió como creyó que seria. A pesar de que el dolor se detuvo, su tristeza siguió.

De un segundo al siguiente abrió los ojos y se encontró a si mismo estando sano, sin ninguna herida. Lo veía todo. A él mismo y a Orihime, su Orihime, tumbados en el piso. Él muerto, ella histérica y apenas consiente. Los paramédicos. La sangre. Las lágrimas. El dolor.

Era horrible.

Mientras los paramédicos intentaban estabilizarla, ella no para de intentar gritarle, de alcanzarlo. Le dolió. Le dolió verla pasar por eso, pero cuando quiso hablarle…

―Orihime, mírame. Estoy aquí… ¿Orihime?

Ella no lo escuchaba.

― ¿Orihime? ― y si la tocaba, su mano atravesaba la de ella como si solo fuera un holograma. Eso lo asusto y no supo cómo más reaccionar que intentando lograr tomar su mano. Pero una y otra vez, nada paso y ella jamás lo escucho― ¡Estoy bien, no llores! ¡No llores, por favor! ¡No llores! ¡No llores!

Ahí, en ese instante, conoció a Rukia la shinigami y después a la Sociedad de Almas. Por meses le dijeron una y otra vez que ese lugar era su nuevo mundo sin saber que su mundo no era el de los humanos, sino Orihime. Jamás la olvido, a pesar de la separación de la vida y la muerte, los mundos diferentes y de todo. El siempre, siempre, la estuvo cuidando incluso cuando el mismo se convirtió en un shinigami y de pronto no solo la cuidaba a ella de sus sentimientos, sino también de los hollows.

Fue difícil, muy difícil. Muchas veces deseo poder regresar a ella como el Ichigo de carne y hueso que conoció o que ella pudiera verlo o escucharlo. Pero para ella fue mucho más difícil. Desde el momento en que perdió a Sora y luego a él su vida se había convertido en una balanza rota, un sube y baja que jamás subía, un descenso sin asenso.

Orihime había pasado de ser una chica cuya felicidad y sonrisa eran un regalo a la vida, a una que apenas se levantaba de la cama para ir a la escuela o para comer. Se había convertido en ese florero que se rompe y que jamás vuelve a ser el mismo a pesar de volver a pegar las piezas, porque algunas se quebraron en pedazos tan pequeños que jamás se pudieron encontrar o simplemente fueron demasiado difíciles de unir. Cuando despertó en el hospital, sola, herida y sin su Ichigo, simplemente lo perdió. Perdió la calma, la compostura, la sonrisa, la felicidad, a sí misma. Estuvo en un estado de histeria hasta que los calmantes la noquearon y después fueron llantos interminables, que después se convirtieron en depresión y después en ira y después en más tristeza.

Muchas veces, Ichigo lloro con ella y por ella. Verla sufrir era su peor castigo, no lo soportaba. Entonces no solo fue ella a quien todo se le derrumbaba, pronto también sus padres dejaron de poder ser fuertes por ella y todo fue mucho peor que antes.

Así que la hizo olvidar. Orihime jamás recordaría haber conocido a Kurosaki Ichigo. Nadie nunca volvería a recordar el nombre de Kurosaki Ichigo. A partir de ese día Kurosaki Ichigo dejaría de existir en las mentes de todos aquellos que lo habían conocido. Kurosaki Ichigo jamás habría sido un amigo, un mejor amigo ni un novio. Kurosaki Ichigo seria nadie y nada. Y su recuerdo dejaría de hacer sufrir tanto a Orihime, porque no tenía sentido que su tristeza fuera a causa de él, cuando la causa de su felicidad fue ella.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Jsklgjdaskgjaklsg, ¿alguien necesita un pañuelo? (｡•́-ก̀｡) me encanta el hecho de que algunos de ustedes veían venir algo como esto y a la vez me hace dudar de mis capacidades para mantener el misterio xD

Gracias por leer:D


	7. Chapter 7

**Cuando el cielo era naranja.**

 **¡ATENCION, URGENTE!** Hola! He vuelto:D peroooooo….me di cuenta que el capitulo anterior fue publicado en el orden incorrecto ρ(￣ﾍ￣ ﾒ) este debio ir antes que el que publique hace unas semanas (￣ω￣) asi que eliminare el otro, el que se llamaba **"Desaparecer"** y pondré este para tener el orden como debe de ser y cuando publique el otro, será junto con el epilogo :')

Gracias a quienes han apoyado esta historia :D

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7: CERO.**

Se había convencido de que borrarse a sí mismo era lo mejor que pudo hacer.

Lo fue por un tiempo.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco, después su familia se mudó a Karakura y empezaron una nueva vida, desde cero. Se rodearon a sí mismos en un nuevo ambiente que por un tiempo les ayudo a olvidar, vecinos nuevos, escuela nueva, compañeros nuevos. La familia de Orihime empezó a asistir a sesiones de terapia familiar

Hasta que dejo de ser lo mejor que se pudo hacer.

De la noche a la mañana, todo comenzó de nuevo para Orihime y su familia. Y de nuevo volvía a ser peor para ella que para nadie. Creció y creció. Fue mucho peor, porque Ichigo tuvo que ver como su novia tenía ataques de pánico y rabia cuyo origen ella no podía descubrir, y después tuvo que ver como se subió por primera vez al techo de la escuela y se murmuraba a si misma que saltara, que era lo mejor, que tenía que hacerlo, que acabara con todo. Ichigo jamás se había sentido tan inútil e inservible como aquella vez, cuando no podía tomarla de la mano para alejarla del borde o cuando ella no pudo escucharlo gritar ni cuando no pudo hacer nada por ella en todas esas ocasiones que alguien la molesto.

Todo lo que había hecho por ella, de pronto fue nada.

Se dio cuenta de su error, de aquella vez cuando creía que quitarle todos sus recuerdos de él sería suficiente para que ella fuera feliz de nuevo. Simplemente se borró a sí mismo, dejando aun el recuerdo de Sora en ella. Pero no podía quitarle también a Sora, era su hermano, su familia, su persona favorita. Simplemente se borró así mismo, dejándola con un montón de tristeza con la que tendría que lidiar sola, porque ni siquiera sus padres podían ayudarla. Simplemente se borró a sí mismo, dejándola sola cuando ella iba a empezar desde cero y no tenía a nadie a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que simplemente borrarse a sí mismo no fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

Le quito el origen del dolor, sin embargo, el dolor se quedó junto con el vacío. Era demasiado para su Orihime. Estaba confundida, no entendía porque sentía que solo era un caparazón vacío o porque se sentía tan triste siempre, o porque siempre sentía que le faltaba algo. A veces, ella creía que había nacido así: vacía, triste, sin _algo_. No encontraba otra explicación, no había nada que lo arreglara. No quería vivir así, con esas sensaciones…terminar era su única opción.

Pero su única opción le daba miedo.

Ichigo podía verlo en su rostro. Justo en ese momento, lo pensaba y le aterraba. Se durmió con la idea en su cabeza y con el miedo también. Orihime comenzó a llorar, a pesar de estar dormida. Ese día había ido a la azotea para saltar y ese día Ichigo se prometió una cosa: esa sería la última vez que iría a la azotea con esa intención.

Se acostó en la cama junto a ella y la observo con ojos de amor. A esta altura lo había intentado un millón de veces, pero, aun así, lo volvió a hacer: intento sentir su mejilla, pero su mano la traspaso; intento acomodar su cabello, pero no se movió ni un solo milímetro; intento limpiarle las lágrimas, pero se quedaron ahí.

Y no lo soporto.

Rompería las reglas por ella y Rukia lo ayudaría.

 _―_ _¿En serio vas a ayudarme?_

 _―_ _¡Por supuesto, idiota!_

 _―_ _Me necesita._

No era justo que su Orihime fuera así de infeliz. ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser la que sufría? ¿No había sido ya suficiente para ella? Lo arreglaría todo. La arreglaría a ella.

 _―_ _Lo sé, lo he visto. ¿Recuerdas tus condiciones cierto? Esto no es para siempre._

 _―_ _Las recuerdo._

Aunque su para siempre tuviera que esperar, valdría la pena. Estaba seguro. Tenía que.

 _―_ _Entonces rápido. Vete antes de que todos noten la luz._

 _―_ _Gracias, esto significa mucho._

No regresaría a la Sociedad de Almas hasta que su Orihime estuviera feliz. Sin importar nada. ¿Cómo esperaba el mundo que Kurosaki Ichigo los salvara si su propio mundo, su Orihime, se estaba viniendo abajo?

 **FIN.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cuando el cielo era naranja.**

Ahora si ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ esta vez si es el capitulo que debió ser, pronto subire el epilogo de esta historia :') se que prometi subirlo junto con este capitulo, pero es que hay algunas cositas que aun quiero arreglar y así darles un final que los deje contentos 3 (Para los que no se enteraron, la otra vez subi este capitulo como si fuera el capitulo 7, y el anterior jamás lo publique, en resumen: hice un desmadre (￣▽￣) )

Gracias por leer esta historia y apoyarla (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Desaparecer.**

Algo le pasaba a Ichigo.

No era normal. Era algo totalmente fuera de este mundo.

Así que ella entro en pánico.

― ¡Ichigo!

Partes de él parecían… _desprenderse_ de él. Un movimiento, una luz extraña y de pronto parecía que Ichigo se disolvía como si fuera agua que era arrastrada hacia el cielo; se convertía en una clase de polvo, luego brillaba y después nada.

Y él actuaba como si nada.

―No te preocupes, Orihime― intento tranquilizarla con ojos enternecidos. Se quitó los guantes de las manos, la gorra, toda la ropa que usaba para cubrir su transparencia. Era como si Ichigo se estuviera borrando lentamente, porque podía ver _a través_ de él. En donde debería estar su cabello, se veía el cielo naranja; en donde debería estar sus manos, podía ver las suyas propias―. Esto es normal. Ahora que lo recuerdas todo y finalmente eres feliz, es hora de que yo me vaya. Esa fue mi condición.

― ¿¡De que hablas!?― ella negó con la cabeza, 7sin poder entender―. ¿condición?... ¿Lo que acabo de ver? ― y entonces, se dio cuenta; lo miro sorprendida, de la forma que un ciego vería al mundo por primera vez―. ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?

Hacia solo un segundo había sentido _algo_.

Como que algo se abrió y luego exploto. Una sobrecarga. Más bien se había sentido como un despertar. De pronto había abierto los ojos sabiendo toda una nueva historia, una que, por alguna razón, no recordaba.

―Esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien, para ti― respondió. Quiso poner su mano sobre su rostro, pero olvido que estaba desapareciendo y simplemente paso a través de ella. Su mano se evaporo hasta la muñeca por el intento―. Ya me queda poco tiempo.

― ¿Por qué te está pasando esto?

Ella quiso tocarlo: tocar su hombro o su rostro, pero se detuvo con miedo a lo que pasaría si lo hiciera. No podía estar pasando; lo recuperaba y ahora volvía a perderlo.

La miro con compasión. Al decidir regresar a ella jamás pensó como seria cuando, de nuevo, tuviera que separarse de ella. Le dolía como si le golpearan en el corazón.

―Mi tiempo aquí ya se había acabado hace mucho…no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, por más que lo desee.

― ¿Te…te vas a ir? Vas a dejarme sola, otra vez. ¡Otra vez! ― lloro.

Ichigo no quiso mirarla a los ojos cuando le respondió.

―A desaparecer― la corrigió―. Pero sí.

― ¡No! ― lloro ella―. No te vayas, no de nuevo.

Con la única mano que le quedaba, Ichigo _quiso_ ponerla sobre su rostro, pero solo la acerco lo suficiente como para rozar su piel levemente. Trato de recordar cómo se sentiría su rostro y suspiro con fuerza.

―Esperaba que recordaras todo mucho antes y tener más tiempo para estar contigo, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto la última parte de mi desaparezca _volverás_ a olvidarte de mí y esta vez me asegure de hacerlo _todo_ bien.

―Pero yo no quiero volver a olvidarte. No es justo que me hagas esto.

Él se quedó sin palabras por un momento mientras la veía llorar. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas no desaparecer tan rápido, aun quería decirle tantas cosas, pero el tiempo se le acababa…y rápido. Así que a pesar de que ella lo olvidaría, decidió decirle unas últimas palabras.

―Hay algo que tengo que decirte: _debes_ quererte a ti misma antes que a nadie. Se tu propia amiga, la clase de amiga que es cálida y comprensiva. Se egoísta, aunque los demás te quieran, quiérete un poco más. Incluso si te necesitan, pon tus necesidades por delante― su brazo desapareció por completo, al igual que su otra mano. De pronto no pudo sentir las piernas―. Y finalmente cuando te ames a ti misma, encuentra a una persona que se enamore de ti de la misma forma en que tú te enamoraste de ti.

Orihime negó con la cabeza, aun no estaba lista, quería más tiempo con él. Aun había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero solo podía llorar. Mientras él desaparecía , ella deseo poder volver a _esos_ días. Cuando él la miraba y ella lo atrapaba en el acto, cuando sus dedos se entrelazaban, cuando Ichigo masajeaba su mano con su pulgar, cuando el cielo era naranja y ella lo veía junto a él, cuando no podía evitar sentirse enamorada de él y él de ella, cuando se reía más veces de un chiste de las que se lo contaba, cuando él estaba a su lado al despertar, cuando él la beso, cuando la ayudo a caminar sobre el borde, cuando la defendió. Cualquier día en el que Ichigo no tuviera que desaparecer.

Finalmente, pudo decir algo. Solo tres palabras.

―Gracias…por todo.

Lo abrazo, pero fue un error.

Al intentarlo, lo poco que quedaba de Ichigo se esparció por todo el espacio como polvo. Perdió la forma de él y de pronto solo era algo parecido al agua, flotando y desapareciendo, alejándose de ella.

―No― imploro, notando su error.

Orihime intentó agarrar el ultimo pedazo que queda de Ichigo antes de que se desvaneciera en el cielo. Cerro el puño alrededor de ese pedazo con fuerza para no dejar que siga desapareciendo, con fuerza para que se quede con ella. Rogo porque ese pedazo se quedará ahí, para no olvidarlo y para que él regresara.

Y luego…

― ¿Qué estoy haciendo en el techo?

De pronto no supo que la había llevado al techo, o porque estaba llorando. De hecho, eso la confundía, no estaba triste, ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Y por qué estaba de rodillas en el suelo? Se percató de sus manos fuertemente apretadas contra su pecho, las fue abriendo poco a poco con curiosidad. Pero no había nada, solo una catarina que no recordaba haber atrapado y en tal caso ¿por qué quería ella atrapar una catarina? La vio volar en dirección al cielo, haciéndose pequeña a medida que se alejaba y de pronto ya no la vio más.

Momentos después sonó una campanada. Su tiempo libre había terminado, tenía que regresar a clase. Y así lo hizo. Confundida, seco su rostro, se puso en pie y camino hacia la puerta decidiendo ignorar lo que la había llevado a ese techo o porque lloraba. Se fue y no regreso al techo…nunca más.

Inoue Orihime no volvió a recordar a Kurosaki Ichigo, ni tampoco recordó su historia con él.

Pero al menos ahora era feliz.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Ah ρ(￣ﾍ￣ ﾒ) realmente he amado escribir este fanfic 3 batalle mucho para escribir este capítulo, porque no sabía qué hacer con el y pensé mucho en que escribir o que hacer que se dijeran. Al final opte por algo que fuera rápido y dejarlos a ellos con muchos deseos con respecto al otro porque la verdad es que a veces así pasa, las cosas no pasan como quisiéramos aslfjsklfjklfs en fin. Espero recompensarles esto en el epilogo :')

PD: aun no es muy seguro, pero hare una nueva historia IH, se llamará "Playlist from the missing girl" o algo así. Pero no es completamente seguro que la publique, porque hay algunas cosas que no sé cómo desarrollar y así, pero yo realmente espero arreglar todo esto porque es otra historia que en verdad me emociona (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


	9. Chapter 9

**Cuando el cielo era naranja.**

¡Hola! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o si pensaban que el capítulo anterior era el final, aquí les traigo este epilogo. Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia y por aguantarme con mis enormes retrasos de publicación ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑

Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo para que lo lean. Estaré leyendo sus reviews, siempre los leo y estoy muy agradecida a con todos los que me dijeron lo mucho que han querido esta historia (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 **Epilogo: Adelante.**

Los años pasaron.

Fueron tiempos felices para Inoue Orihime. Finalmente.

A veces extrañaba a Sora, claro que sí, una parte de ella o quizá todo de ella, siempre lo recordaría y atesoraría en un lugar muy especial de su corazón y su mente. Pero había cambiado. Ahora podía recordarlo sin llorar. Lo traía a su mente una y otra vez con una sonrisa, porque ahora lo aceptaba y, de algún modo, sentía que _todo_ iba a estar bien. Que _ella_ iba a estar bien. Sus padres tardaron más que ella en comprenderlo, pero al final también lo hicieron y estaban en paz. Siguieron adelante.

Sabía que todo iba a estar bien.

No estaba sola, como antes. Ahora tenía amigos y tenía a Tatsuki, una mejor amiga. Y con ellos a su alrededor Orihime sentía que no podría pedirle más a la vida. Quizá no haya estado con ellos desde el inicio, pero siguió con ellos a pesar de todo: la graduación, la universidad, la distancia, los horarios, el tiempo y la vida, junto con todos sus obstáculos.

Hizo realidad uno de sus sueños más grandes, anotado en su lista de _100 cosas por hacer antes de_ _morir_ : ser maestra. Al principio, la lista solo era un pedazo de papel y tinta, solo una actividad para la escuela. Hasta que llego _ese día_ y por azares de la vida volvió a encontrar ese pedazo de papel después de tantos años.

Desde ese día, en el que de pronto se encontró confundida y llorando en la azotea, todo había comenzado a mejorar poco a poco, lentamente. Tenía un grupo de amigos increíbles que la ayudaron a volver a ser feliz, pensar en Sora era cada vez menos doloroso, su familia daba un paso a la vez. Todo _estuvo_ bien. La vida siguió y ella aprendió que siempre debía ir solo hacia adelante. Quería que, donde quiera que estuviera, Sora se sintiera orgulloso de ella; quería mostrarle que ahora estaba bien y que ahora era fuerte.

Por años y años, ser maestra fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar en su vida. Se sentía feliz cada día que iba al trabajo y con ansias por el siguiente día cuando se iba. Se propuso a si misma ser la mejor maestra que esos niños tendrían en sus largas y hermosas vidas, y seguramente lo logro.

Era tan feliz que a veces la asustaba, ya que no siempre todo es o blanco o negro. La vida siempre exige un balance. Y en su vida hacía falta el gris. Aun así, disfruto de ese momento mientras pudo porque cuando la vida le cobro por toda su felicidad, fue un precio realmente duro de soportar.

 _Ese día_ fue uno de los peores después de la muerte de Sora. Lo recordaba con perfecta memoria. Los días anteriores a _ese día_ habían estado repletos de nubes y las calles siempre estaban empapadas con la lluvia. Ella estaba en la escuela, viendo los resultados del proyecto de la semilla de frijol de sus alumnos y ella estaba observando su propia semillita, que aún se rehusaba a germinar y permitir que una raíz saliera, cuando una de sus compañeras de trabajo entro en el salón. La forma en que la miro la delato.

Y el gris finalmente llego a su vida.

Sus padres ya eran viejos, pero jamás pensó que los perdería tan pronto ni de una forma tan silenciosa. Tampoco se imaginó que serían ambos en el mismo día, por lo que el golpe fue especialmente duro. Por días y después semanas, no se sintió capaz de ir a la escuela a dar las clases; no quería que sus niños la vieran triste. Sus amigos lo intentaron de todo para animarla, pero al final se dieron cuenta de que solo el tiempo la curaría.

Entonces, un día, Orihime despertó. Y el sol entraba por su ventana y su semilla de frijol al fin había germinado, era una pequeña y hermosa plantita colocada a la luz de su ventana. Fue ahí cuando finalmente se levantó de la cama y, para distraerse, comenzó a ordenar su cuarto. Fue ese día cuando encontró la lista, embutida en uno de sus cajones, perdida entre todas las cosas. La leyó y todo tubo sentido. Su más ambicioso deseo estaba en el número 15 de la lista: _Algún día viajare y veré el mundo. Quiero verlo todo y a todos._

Al día siguiente, renuncio a su trabajo como maestra y comenzó a viajar por el mundo. Su vida pareció comenzar de cero una vez más: sin trabajo, sin familia, sin casa, casi sin ataduras. Se prometió no regresar a Karakura por su propio bien, pero si mantener contacto con sus amigos; a ellos no quería perderlos jamás.

No solo sintió que conoció al mundo, sino varios. Cada lugar era tan distinto del otro, como galaxias en el universo o como nubes en el cielo; ninguno era igual al otro. A sus padres los llevo siempre con ellas, al menos sus cenizas, pero quiso compartir con ellos y, también, compartirlos a ellos. En cada lugar que ella amo esparció una porción de sus cenizas, en aquellos lugares sabía que ellos habrían amado, hasta que solo le quedo una pequeña porción que ella cargaría consigo para siempre.

A pesar de haber renunciado a su trabajo, no cabía duda en su mente de que ella había nacido para enseñar, así que jamás dejo de hacerlo. Viajar era cansado a veces, pero enormemente hermoso y aunque deseaba tener energía y dinero infinito, no podía ser así. Era entonces cuando tomaba un descanso y buscaba trabajos sencillos, pero ninguno le llenaba tanto el corazón como ser voluntaria en comunidades pequeñas y olvidadas, porque ella sabía lo que era sentirse pequeña y olvidada sin ayuda de nadie.

Vivió su vida como la quiso vivir. Jamás se dijo que no a nada. Hizo su lista de _100 cosas por hacer antes de morir_ y todas las cumplió, excepto encontrar el amor. Lo había encontrado, pero no en la forma que quería. Años viajando por el mundo, conociendo toda clase de amores y experimentándolos, pero…nunca jamás, Inoue Orihime sintió que encontró a la persona que sostenía el otro extremo de su hilo rojo.

A pesar de eso, fue feliz. Muy feliz. Y vivió tranquila.

Y el día que murió no sintió miedo. Dio su último aliento con una sonrisa en sus labios, segura de haber vivido plenamente.

Entonces…otra vez…sintió algo.

Tuvo la sensación de un velo que se removía, de una luz que se prendía, de…recordar.

Todo. Todo lo recordó.

Incluso a él, cuando lo tuvo frente a ella. Y todo lo relacionado a él. Todo.

Fue difícil para ella pronunciar las palabras, porque tenía la garanta llena de muchos te amo, de te extrañe, de gracias y se hacían nudo, cada una peleaba por salir primero, cerrando su garganta. Sus ojos, por otro lado, lo veían borroso por las lágrimas. Ya ni siquiera sabía diferenciar si se estaba riendo de felicidad o si estaba llorando de felicidad. Y por su puesto sus piernas no respondieron.

Así que fue el quien se acercó a ella, sonriendo. Se veía…perfecto. Su sonrisa compasiva y emocionada; sus ojos casi cerrados por la amplitud de su felicidad y brillosos de las ansias. Y sus manos… eran tal y como las recordaba, su tacto, sobre todo, esas manos que ahora acariciaban sus mejillas para quitar las lágrimas.

Ella se abrazó a él, más bien, se hundió en él y lo aferro porque no lo dejaría desaparecer otra vez. No, nunca más. Empezó a hablar, pero eran más murmullos ahogados, totalmente inentendibles y la sonrisa de Ichigo se extendió a limites inimaginables, sus ojos parecían hechos de luz de lo tanto que brillaban. Orihime cayo de rodillas e Ichigo se aseguró de sujetarla antes de que llegara al suelo. El pequeño puño de ella comenzó a golpearle en el pecho. Ichigo soltó una carcajada.

―Amor, no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

Inoue Orihime, el gran amor de Kurosaki Ichigo, entonces lo miro a los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, pero aun así continuaban saliendo. Aunque eso no la detuvo de repetir sus palabras:

―Dije que: ¿Cómo te atreves? Hacerme olvidarte no una, sino dos veces, y en ambas ocasiones haber hecho que me enamorara muy perdidamente de ti, haciéndome pensar que eras el gran amor de mi vida, para luego dejarme, así como así, sin una despedida decente o ni una pequeña cosa que me recordara a ti, sabiendo lo mucho que significabas para mí y cuanto te quería en mi vida. No te voy a permitir hacerlo de nuevo, nunca más. Ni lo sueñes. Me quedare contigo, a tu lado, hasta que… ¿de qué te ríes?

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza.

―Perdona, deje de escuchar a partir de que dijiste _el gran amor de mi vida_. ¿Podrías repetirlo todo desde el _haber hecho que me enamorara muy perdidamente de ti_?

A Orihime le tembló el labio inferior y oculto su cara en el pecho de él. Ichigo comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

―Es broma. Lo escuche todo. Todas y cada una de tus palabras― hizo una pausa para besar la cabeza de Orihime―. Lo siento. En verdad lo siento, lo hice todo por ti y por verte feliz. Lo hice porque te amo. Porque te amé entonces, te amo ahora y te amare hasta donde la vida me lo permita… y aun así seguiré amándote.

La miro expectante. Pero ella solo se encogió más contra él, sin respuesta. Ahí estaban otra vez todos los te amo, los te extrañe y las gracias peleándose de nuevo, bloqueando su garganta.

Ichigo acaricio su cabeza.

― ¿Orihime?

Pero su espera valió la pena, porque cuando ella lo dijo, cuando ella finalmente lo dijo….

―Yo también te amo. Te amo, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Lo dijo con el corazón a juego. Lo dijo como si fuera una verdad absoluta, como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando a poder decir esas palabras.

Kurosaki Ichigo jamás había sonreído tanto en su vida.

―Vamos, Orihime― le dijo, ayudándola a levantarse. Sostuvo su mano con fuerza ― Te llevare a un lugar donde estaremos juntos para siempre. Podremos hacer tantas cosas…

― ¿Cómo cuáles? ― pregunto ella con emoción.

―Eeeh, no sé. Caminar alrededor de toda la Sociedad de Almas, conocer todos y cada uno de los distritos, ir a la colina más alta y tener una cita ahí, caminar al lado de un lago que vi por ahí, conocer cada uno de los distritos, tener nuestra propia casa― Ichigo se detuvo y se arrodillo frente a ella―. Si me lo permites, voy a estar a tu lado siempre, como debió haber sido desde el principio. Si me lo permites, estaré contigo a pesar de la muerte, porque no hay límite que no rompería por ti. Si me lo permites, voy a cuidar de ti y de tu felicidad. Si me lo permites, te voy a amar toda mi vida y más allá. Si me lo permites, te daré una casa que será tu hogar. Si me lo permites, quiero ser tu familia. Quiero casarme contigo, si me lo permites.

―Tener una casa― repitió Orihime, conmocionada, con la mirada perdida.

―Ser una familia.

―Cocinar juntos.

―Dormir juntos.

―Tener un hijo y miles de perros.

―Un hijo…― repitió Ichigo, melancólicamente feliz.

―Si es niño, se llamará Kazui.

Ichigo sonrió en aprobación.

―Kazui será.

― ¿Eso es un sí?

―Claro que sí. Es un claro que sí.

 **FIN.**

¡GRACIAS!

Este es el primer fanfic que termino en mi vida.

Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, gracias a los que dejaron review, gracias a los que agregaron a esta historia como una de sus favoritas, gracias a la página de IchiHime por siempre publicarla en sus miércoles de fic, gracias por amar la historia, gracias por haberme apoyado.


End file.
